Tokyo Ghoul: White Rabbit
by Princess630
Summary: This a cannon of the original series. I do support kanakei x touka but I've decided to kanakei x my own character. The character is Luna- she was created by me. In this story the ghoul white rabbit is messing around with the whole entire plot of the story. So I guess you can say this story is x reader. Disclaimer: I only own my fanfic and characters I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.


Chapter:1 "a tale worth telling"

A/N: hop, step love you. Hi,hi welcome to my Tokyo Ghoul fanfic. This is my first ever fanfic, so there may be a few mistakes and errors but please bear with them AAT the time because I know that it'll get better. Anyway back on the story topic you may be wondering why I said "White Rabbit" well that's because this is my fanfic so I decided to add a little piece of myself in it. This story will be based of the manga and anime please note that it may stray from cannon line. Now Shall we begin~

Intro/poem: I want to see you break only because I love you,(your voice, your expressions, and especially the way you taste). If you break can you ever be fixed,(I wonder what would happen if you broke), you are my favorite toy so I won't let you break just yet,(that's what I told myself). I love you,(such words are just sweet nothings to me), I'll always support you,(then will you always stay with me).,if you break and I'm the one who broke you could you still love me,(could you love the one who broke you ), and if by chance you did break what will happen to you what would happen to us(that thought sends shivers up my spine), I love you so I know that at some point I'll break you and the thought of you breaking is what scares me more than anything, after all you are my favorite toy.

? POV

Tokyo huh, its said to be full of ghouls. I guess that'll be fun. I yearn for some fun, its been so long since I've had fun. I want a new toy. Human toys are boring hmm...why not get a ghoul toy. Yah, that's it I'll get a ghoul toy and love it so much it breaks. I love watching things break it brings me a center of peace and happiness. While I'm at it since I'm in Tokyo for a while how about I try some coffee at Antekei, I heard that the coffee there is to die for-at least for ghouls that is. Hmm.. Maybe I'll find the toy I'm looking for there. I wonder what the quine of a ghoul tastes like. I love the taste of ghouls and humans alike so, eating a kagune might be fun. And maybe I'll try one of those quinques while I'm at it, I'm sure the ghoul investigators won't miss one or two of their weapons.

~At Antekei ~ at night an hour til' closing

*ding ding* "Welcome to Antekei, how may I help you," said Kanakei as he was behind the counter as he was brewing coffee. He looked up to meet the person who came in and was surprised to see it was someone he didn't know, even though he had only been at Anteiku for a month now he had already memorized the customers, and client list. He took some time to go over the features of this new customer: was female, white hair, had long shoulder-length high ponytails,(tied up with blue ribbons), a doll like face(she had a young face, she looked 16/even thought she's 19), had a snow like complexion, she looked delicate, wore a long white tailored shirt, blue shoe lace tie tied around her neck under her collar, a short knee high blue skirt, white knee high socks, black boots, had head phones on her heard, a phone in her pocket (that you can see sticking out), and a book in her hand.

Beautiful ~ he thought not noticing he was staring until the girl he was staring at turned a shade of pink and started fidgeting with her fingers then, whispered loud enough for only him to hear as she turned towards him "its not nice to stare," she said then walked over to a seat in the corner of Anteiku. Realizing what he had did Kanakei rushed over to where the girl was sitting and said, "I'm sorry," a little too loud because now Touka and Hinami (who were behind the counter) were staring over to him. "Geez, don't worry about it anyway can I get your special coffee," she said not looking at the menu. "Of course today's special is-," before he could finish she interrupted by saying," your ghoul special" aloud only because she was the only customer left. "A wait..are you a ghoul," he asked nervously. "Don't get so scared, I know your used to ghouls I mean there are some over there behind the counter (pointing over to the counter shocking the ones behind it who were ease dropping), one upstairs(pointing up to the ceiling), and another who is yourself(pointing to him)," she said looking at him at him with no expression at all.

"How did you know..is it a ghoul thing." "It is jeez, now can I get my coffee." "Oh I'm sorry your coffee will be here shortly," he said heading behind the counter to ask the others what's going on. He asked if they knew who this female ghoul was, and was surprised to find out that even Touka nor Hinami knew. Then he decided to make the coffee she asked for and try to find out more about this ghoul.

? POV

I wonder what's up with that eye patch. I wanna see what's beneath it. I wonder if I asked nicely will he tell me. If he doesn't then can I force him to show me. Well whatever, all I want right now is my coffee.

I opened my book (beauty and the beast), and started reading. Then 5 minutes later, eye patch came back with my coffee and another one which I assume is for himself. Hmm...I guess he wants to have a conversation with me. Well why not maybe I'll find out some things as well and maybe..just maybe he'll let me see what's beneath that eye patch.

"Here's your coffee," he said placing it in front of me (which was below my book). "Thank you," I said placing my book on the left side of the table so the coffee wouldn't spill on it. "Uhmm...may I sit with you...I mean that is if you don't mind," he said frantically. How cute~ I thought then said, "of course please sit." Hay I may be a ghoul but that doesn't mean I don't know proper curtsey. He sat down and placed the other coffee in front of him as I began to sip my coffee (notice how I said sip not drink because, as a lady I don't drink I sip). I noticed eye patch looking at my book, with curiosity. I sat my coffee down on its plate than said, "curious are you not, may I ask what has peeked your interest." He then blushed and said, "well...I was wondering what's the name of your book, I don't think I've seen it before." "Well I would be shocked if you did know of this book, you see its not in Japan, also its name is Beauty and the Beast," I said then took another sip of my coffee.

"Oh I see...wait America, then are you from America," he said shocked. He's coffee will get cold like that...Jeez he hasn't had a single taste of it yet~I thought with a sigh. He noticed this and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry its just...hmm...so tell me more about your book." He's trying to change the subject..well it's not like I mind.

So then we talked and had plenty of coffee, 2 hours went by til it was long past closing time. It was 11:38 p.m. I had to start unpacking. I don't know why I even stayed this long, I mean its like I never wanted to leave his side. Weird right? I don't even know him that well and same for him so why did we spend this much time together and why did I enjoy it? We talked about the small things like: favorite color, food, type of coffee, and books. He told me that it's rare to find another ghoul that enjoys reading and that he was a half ghoul. You might be wondering what kind of ghoul I am and did I tell him what kind, well I'm a half ghoul as well and I did tell him. That may be why we got along so well. But like all good things begin they must end.

"Well it was nice talking to you, maybe if fate allows it well met again," I said at the door of Anteiku readying to leave. "I hope so...wait I didn't catch your name," he said. That's odd, we talked for so long but my name never came up how amusing if you ask me. I opened the door and right before I walked out I said with a smile, "  
Al'card Luna, it was a pleasure meeting you kanakei ken." I left leaving him there both blushing and astonished.

To be continued...

See chapter 2 for more? ﾟﾘﾇ


End file.
